


Sniffing Angel Dust

by gamer_garbage



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Bets, Multi, Rivals, alastor does an uh oh, smug character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:25:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21912088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gamer_garbage/pseuds/gamer_garbage
Summary: After yet another verbal feud with the notorious porn star living in the hotel, Alastor makes a bet with a new resident: if he spends time with Angel without getting attached, he'll gain some new territory. Alastor agrees, feeling there's been a lack of entertainment in his life at the moment, and pursues the spider demon.Guess he forgot to stay away from drugs.
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Chaggie - Relationship, Charlie Magne/Vaggie, RadioDust
Comments: 5
Kudos: 86





	1. A Bet

**Author's Note:**

> This story contains swearing, innuendos, and mentions of gore and violence.

It was but another average day for the denizens of hell, and the same could be said for the residents of the Happy Hotel. Still considered a laughing stock, they didn't have many demons actually seeking rehabilitation there. Many visited once for the drinks served by Husk and either never showed their face again or came on rare occasions.

However, two prime residents were duking it out as usual. Not physically, but, rather, verbally. Famous porn actor Angel Dust was making another failed attempt at flirting with the infamous radio demon Alastor. The latter continued to smile through all the jokes and innuendos thrown his way, but there was clear irritation in his voice.

"My dear Angel, I suggest you cease and desist at once," he told the spider demon, static emitting from him as he spoke.

Angel only laughed. "What's the matter, Al? Am I...distractin' you?"

"Far from it, actually. If anything..." Alastor took his staff-like microphone and pressed it against Angel's fluffed chest, pushing him away with it. "I have other matters far more interesting than you to tend to."

"Oh? Like what?" Angel scoffed.

"Like the other residents who have been making better progress than you, Angel dearest."

In the other corner of the room, Husk let out a snicker. The porn actor glared at the cat demon before his gaze returned to Alastor.

"Fine. I'm headin' out," he announced. "Don't wait up for me."

"Wouldn't dream of it."

Then, with the slam of the front door, Angel was gone. The halls were quiet once again, but the silence was killed by another snickering sound. Alastor turned to the bar and, for a second, looked at Husk. The cat shook his head.

"Not me this time," he said, pointing to his right.

Alastor turned his head again to see one of the newest residents of the hotel leaning on Husk's bar with a shot of gin in hand: a fox demon who goes by the name of Mike. He was only slightly taller than Charlie, and was fairly dull-looking for a fox. The patches of fur that formed at his elbows and cheeks were a dark shade of gray, making them blend in with his skin, and the hair he had styled to make him look like an emo band member was completely black.

His eyes had small black pupils with gold coloring his conjunctiva. His ears melted into his hair, and it wasn't until another resident made the mistake of touching them did everyone realize they were actual, fully functional ears and not a part of his hair like Alastor's was. He had no snout, unlike many other animal demons in hell, but had the ability to transform into a large fox-like creature when angered, and everyone learned _that_ thanks to the ear incident. 

The radio demon asked in a low, angered tone, "What's so funny?"

"Nothin'," he replied, his New York accent clear as day. "Just never thought I'd see the day a fuckin' spider would try to fuck a deer. Ya two are always at it, ain'tcha?"

"And what is that supposed to imply, my good sir?"

Mike gave Alastor a grin. The fox openly enjoyed the little spurs Alastor had with Angel, and openly laughed at the two of them for it. He'd make jokes for weeks on end. Except, unlike Angel whose innuendos were very explicit and flirtatious, Mike's held a mocking tone to them. Like he was trying to get one of them riled up. It seemed this moment was no exception to the teenager.

"Al, mind if I ask one question of ya-"

"Not if you want to live."

"-are ya'll ever gonna makeout?" he asked, laughing once again as he presented the question. "Like, I respect the whole asexual thing. Really, I do, but I'm tired of this back and forth shit ya'll got going on."

Alastor ignored the question at hand and seemed to focus more on Mike's other statement when he himself asked, "What are you going on about this time, child? What 'back and forth'?"

Mike rolled his eyes. "And I thought that fuck toy I left in the livin' world was oblivious." The fox let out a sigh as he straightened his relaxed stance. He was no longer leaning on the bar and threw his head back as he took a shot. He placed the glass back on the bar and, placing his hands on his lap, told Alastor, "I watch you and Dust talkin' like this almost every day. I see how ya'll act together. In fact, if I didn't know any better, I say you _do_ have a thing for the guy."

Immediately, Alastor felt something twitch inside of him. It wasn't anger like he expected, however. It was an unfamiliar feeling. Embarrassment? No. Impossible.

"Don't be ridiculous," he told the fox. "What could have possibly drawn you to that conclusion?"

"I don't know. Maybe the hours ya've spent bickerin' with one another?" he replied, a smug look on his face.

Alastor almost scowled, almost, but caught himself before he could fall victim to his instincts. "I feel you've knocked a few screws loose in your head, my friend. Why don't you rest for the night? You've had more than enough to drink, I'm sure."

Mike scoffed. "I ain't drunk yet. Not till my third shot. But, hey, want proof that I'm right?"

The radio demon considered it for a second. "Yes. Please, do show me what proof you have that Angel and I would _ever_ be even _slightly_ interested in each other."

"Aight. How 'bout a little wager? A bet. It's not that different from a deal, which I've heard you love makin' those."

Alastor hummed in thought, approaching Mike. "And what does this wager entail exactly?"

The fox demon smirked. "Easy. You spend every day for a month with Angel Dust and, when the month ends, you kiss him. Nothin' hot or anythin'. Just a small, three-second peck on the lips. Surely you can handle that." He pointed towards Alastor. "If you feel nothin', then that proves you don't have any feelings for Angel, and never will. But if you do, then that means I'm right and you do like him."

"And what do I get if I win this bet?" the older man asked. Surely this fox didn't expect to leave him without a prize.

"My terf. Don't tell Charlie, but I own and run the about a good quarter of Pentagram City. If you win the bet it's all yours. More territory and radio towers for you." Mike leaned forward. "But if I win, you give me ten percent of yours."

Alastor quirked a brow. "Only ten?"

Mike returned to leaning on the counter, giving a light shrug. "I want more land, but not all at once. I'd rather shoot myself again than eat more than what I can chew, Bambi. We got a deal or not?"

The fox outstretched his hand for the radio demon to take, and Alastor examined it for a moment. Then, a few seconds later, he let out a chuckle as he grabbed and shook it. Green magic surrounded them, bursting up from the ground as a heavy wind picked up in the room.

In a low voice, Alastor replied, "We've got a deal."

"Sweet." Mike pulled his hand away, the deal having already been set in stone. Before he could say another word, however, Alastor gave him a cold stare.

"But don't ever call me that again," he hissed.

Mike scoffed once again. "Whateva. Well, I'm turnin' in for the night." He stood up from the stool he was sitting on and sighed. "Shit. It's just like bein' alive again: always tired and rarely sleepin'. I ain't even got a job down here yet. I don't even go to fuckin' school anymore!"

With that, the fox demon left Husk and Alastor alone at the bar to retire for the evening. Husk turned to Alastor.

"Ya sure this is a good idea?" he asked.

Alastor laughed. "Oh, my dear friend, Mike's little territory is as good as mine. You know me better than any of these fools here. Me, falling for Angel Dust? Ha! It's almost as funny as the stock market crash of 1929! Besides, it's grown quite dull around here ever since Charlie's little project has been sprouting some fruitful results. I need something to keep me entertained here."

Husk gave an unsure glance but said nothing. He returned to his job of managing the drinks and glasses.

"Speaking of needs, I should rest as well. Goodnight, Husker!"

"Whatever."

Their conversation ended there, and Alastor went up to his own room to rest. The next day would be the first of their little bet, and Alastor was going to make sure he was at his best.


	2. And So It Begins

When the day returned, everyone inside the Happy Hotel was buzzing about. Niffty was busy cleaning while Husk was serving patrons their drinks. Vaggie was walking about with Charlie making sure there were no complications. And when Alastor came to join them, he saw Angel Dust flirting with a random demon.

Alastor, for a split second, felt frustration at the sight. Couldn't this demon control himself for one day? Then he felt someone gazing upon him, and he turned to see Mike with a smug look on his face. The radio demon narrowed his eyes at the fox before approaching the spider.

"Good afternoon Angel!" he greeted the other.

Angel looked up at Alastor, then to the demon accompanying him. He let out a sigh as he smiled at the latter of the two. "Give me a sec, will ya?"

The demon, recognizing Alastor, nodded and scurried away. Alastor watched with amusement. That is, until Angel stood firmly and leaned a little too close for his liking.

"What can I do for you, Alastor?" he asked, a flirtatious smirk on his lips and a suggestive look in his eyes.

Alastor cleared his throat as he took a step back. "Do try to remember the five-foot rule, Angel." The demon dusted himself off while the other let out a disappointed groan and stood away from the radio demon. "I was just wondering if you were free this evening."

Angel hummed. "Normally, no, but Val was gracious enough to give me the day off," he explained. "Why? Change your mind about my offer?"

"Goodness, no! Such things aren't exactly my cup of tea, Angel." When will this spider get it through his head? "I was just going to ask if you'd like to accompany me tonight for a night out."

"Like... A date?"

Alastor nearly choked on air, and even from where he stood he heard Mike let out a laugh from his corner of the room. His body stiffened at the word, but before the spider could notice he relaxed.

"No, no. Not a date. Think of it as... Well, like two colleagues just getting to know each other better. After all, I peg you for nothing more than a whore willing to suck off whoever comes knocking at your door." Alastor noticed Angel's scowl, and he knew he struck a nerve. "But! I have a feeling there's more to you than that. And I'm sure you're as equally curious about me as I am about you. So what do you say?"

For a minute, Angel said nothing. Alastor stood before him, smile and all, patiently waiting for his answer. 

Then, with a sigh, Angel replied, "Alright. I guess that's fine."

"Wonderful!" Alastor cheered. "We'll head out at seven this evening. Oh, and Angel, do dress a little more...modestly for the night."

Angel scoffed at him, his smirk returning. "Hey. Can't help it if everyone wants to see the goods." He pushed up his chest fluff for emphasis, and a few wolf whistles echoed through the room.

Alastor didn't know whether to feel disturbed or creeped out. Either way, he was uncomfortable. Clearing his throat, he said, "Right. See you tonight, Angel Dust."

"Uh, sure. Bye."

Without another word to the spider demon, Alastor made his way back to Mike, who was smiling more madly than a psycho creating carnage. "How'd it go?" he asked the radio demon.

"If you must know: Angel and I are going out to dinner tonight. And after that we'll be going to a show. A friend of mine is playing tonight, and I figured it the perfect opportunity to take Angel out to prove your little theory incorrect."

Mike chuckled. He lifted the neck of a bottle of whiskey in his hands to his lips and took a small, but slow, sip. Then he pulled it away, wiping his mouth with his finger, and said to Alastor, "It's only a matta' of time, bud. Soona or later you'll realize just how right I am."

This, frankly, pissed Alastor off. He upheld his signature smile as he leaned closer to Mike, his grin growing with every second and his eyes slowly shifting into radio dials. In his static voice he growled to the fox, "I could kill you here and now if I desired. I could just take your territory and you could do nothing about it. Don't take my kindness for granted."

To which said fox replied in an equally cocky tone, "I'd like to see you fucking try, Bambi bitch. I know what you fear most." His fangs exposing themselves as his body began to morph into his beast form. "I ain't no wolf, but venison sounds pretty fuckin' tasty right now. So don't even try it."

"You couldn't hurt me even if you-"

"Can ya knock it off?" Husk shouted. Both demons snapped their heads towards the alcoholic cat, their demon forms abruptly disappearing. "You'll scare the customers, dipshits."

Alastor gave a chuckle. "Of course, Husker, my friend! I do apologize." He then glared at Mike, who returned the gesture. "It won't happen again."

Mike only gave Alastor a raspberry in response before chugging the whiskey down once again. Alastor grimaced at his childishness, but paid no further mind to it once he left the room. He had a whole evening planned ahead, and he wasn't about to let a measly fox-child ruin it for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was originally gonna publish this chapter with the actual dinner scene in it, but then I realized just how long this took to actually get back to once I got up to the last scene and went "fuck it". So here's this small thing.
> 
> Also be aware that updates for this will be slow af.


End file.
